Embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus for use in providing an intervention workover control system for an underwater well.
Intervention workover control systems (IWOCS) for subsea hydrocarbon wells are typically designed and manufactured to suit specific variations of applications, such as mounting on mud mats or a lower marine riser package (LMRP) and having different lengths of hydraulic flying lead (HFL).